Ghost Hunt: Next To You
by Kaname's Wings
Summary: Mai and Naru live in london together, they have their odd arguments, but all seems fine. But when Mai get's the impression that another woman is trying to take her place, she get's scared. Mai/Naru, Lemone and violince.


**Naru and Mai are one of my favorite couples because of their different personalities. My favorite kind of parings are: Cute+Sadistic, Smart+Dumb, Quite+flirtatious. Naru and Mai fall under two of those categories. Anyhow this fanfiction is a first for me, so if I do have any mistakes feel free to correct me, but no flaming please. I take good to suggestions not insults. **

**Fanfiction: Ghost Hunt**

**Paring: Naru/Mai**

**Rated: M+ (Lemons)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ghost hunt, this story is fan made.**

**Ghost Hunt: Next To You**

**Chapter 1**

**Mai's Prov**

The sun kisses my skin and warms my tired eyes as it rises on the horizon of London's buildings. I can feel a weight on me, though it's not crushing me. My eyes flicker open and I entwine my fingers from his raven locks.

"Naru" He moved his head as I whispered in his ears.

"What time is it" he mumbled. Of course he wouldn't want to be late for work. That narcissist. I turn my head to the digital alarm there was still 2 hours before it went off. Naru must have seen that too because he groaned.

"We need to get those curtains up as soon as possible, that sun comes up before the alarm" He complained, not rolling off of me but wrapping his arms around me to move closer.

"We haven't even unpacked most of the boxes yet, and your worried about curtains" Naru and I just moved in yesterday and were lucky to have the bed delivered on that day, were still waiting for the rest of the furniture. After he sighed Naru lifted his body up and looked down at me. Deep blue piercing eyes enchanted me with their powerful gaze. He didn't say anything, just stared. I brushed some of his hair away from his face and bite my lip. Naru has always been handsome, but its been 5 years since the day that I met him, he's 22 now and my teenage crush had transformed into a more adult craving. My hand strolled down to his chest in order to feel the hard muscle he'd grown to have, indeed he was an adult craving.

"Hmm" his expression changed, and a grin spread across his face.

"Maybe this could work to my advantage" That said he nuzzled his face into the crock of my neck, vary slowly trailing light kisses down my neck, his warm body pressed against me and his movement became swifter, without warning he hitched my leg up to his waist. I could feel his hands trailing from my knee, were he moved my leg and to my waist lifting it up to press agaist his body. A scorching heat surge through me, his sudden movement made me gasp and I snaked my arm around his neck to hold on tighter. I could hear my own breath getting harsher and louder, the room had become hotter and without further warning he entered me.

"Naru!" I moaned moving my hips forward his hand still there to aid my movements. rocking with me, his hand groped my breast and arm wrapped around my waist to pull my closer, I could feel his hot breath on my neck trailing up to my lips, were his hungry desire feasted on me.

"N..Naru!" I could feel myself coming closer with every thrust he made. I could tell he was close to because he started moving faster, and faster, ruffles of blankets and moans could be heard in the empty room, I arched my back as the white satisfaction took over me.

"Mai!" he groaned my name and rode out his orgasm before once again collapsing on me.

I open my eyes to the annoying sound of the alarm clock, when I reached over to turn it off I could no longer feel Naru on top of me. He must already be up. Reaching over to the end of the bed post I grabbed my house coat and put it over my shoulder slipping my arms through the sleeves. I could here the radio on in the kitchen and found Naru reading over the paper and sipping his tea. He glanced at me and smiled before folding his paper up.

"You were up before the alarm?" I walked over and wrapped my arms around him, standing on my tip toes to kiss him. He shrugged

"The phone was ringing, so I got up to answer it, and I didn't see any point in going back to bed" was his normal response.

"Who was it?" I asked

"Who?" he looked confused.

"Who was it that called?" I clarified. While waiting for the answer I made myself a cup of tea.

"Just Kim" he shrugged off, and I know why he shrugs it off, it's because I think the woman is after him while he thinks it's all in my head.

"What did she want so early in the morning" I purred and couldn't help but smirk, but I hid behind my mug in hopes the he doesn't see it.

"Nothing out of the ordinary" He brushed off again, this was starting to annoy me.

"Thats an understatement" I wonder if he's hiding something. He sighed and turned to look at me

"She was giving me some information about a case, which I had her look up last night. Nothing big" he looked extremely annoyed so I nodded and looked away. I know it's stupid to feel jealous but for some reason I can't help it when he defends her like that.

"How about I make some breakfast for you before you leave" I tried to hide my desperation.

"Mai don't pretend to be a wife" his sour voice and angry look frightened me, why was he acting like this. I felt terribly embarrassed, he acts as if he doesn't want me to take care of him. Staring down at my feet I tried to think of something to say, instead I mumbled an apology and tried to run out of the room, but he grabbed my arm and sighed.

"I'm sorry Mai" he held me closer in his arms and brushed my hair with his hand.

"I didn't mean to lash out on you like that, I'm just not in a good mood thats all" he released me and brushed my tears away.

"Am I that bad in bed" I asked. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"No darling you were fantastic, your always fantastic" he looked down at me and smiled, I couldn't help but smile too.

"I have to go to work, I'll see you at five" he kissed me one last time before grabbing his coat, keys and brief case. When the door shut I sat on the coach and sighed, I still have no idea what made him so upset. I still have a feeling it has to do with Kim. The blond, blue eyed, angelic woman had to be every womans worst nightmare. Because their wasn't a man in the world who could take their eyes off her. Her hair waved around her head like silk. Tall thin legs, and a petite waist. My thoughts were interrupted by a phone ringing and I jumped to my feet to get it.

"Mushy.. um I mean hello?" I still have to get use to speaking English.

"Mushy Mushy to you too sweetheart" Anna purred on the other line.

"Anna?" I met dear Anna when I came to visit Naru on holidays. There I was lost and didn't have a clue how to speak English, and Anna thought it would be funny to have me ask a police officer 'that I charge 2 dollars per blow' in plain English. I though I was asking for directions, but nope. Anyways while I waited for Naru to come bail me out, Anna kept me company. She works at a restaurant, were she got me a job. The only reason she knows Japanese is because she was a groupie for a band that went on tour there.

"What is it this time?" Anna was of course the one who always got me in trouble, Naru always asks me to dump her before I get myself in to much trouble. But Anna has a charm about her that I can't help but love.

"I'm hurt, can't I call a friend just to say hi?" she sounded so over dramatic, I knew she wanted something.

"No, now what do you want?" I asked again, it feels like everyone is avoiding telling me the truth.

"I just want to come over, scrooge is gone to work now right?" Anna love's Naru, but she knows he hates her, she kinda expected it.

"Yes he's gone to work, an no we have to go to work" I reminded her.

"Not till 2:00 and it's only 9:00, so I'm coming over" I was about to protest but she hung up.

"Great" I sighed and put the phone back on the receiver. I went back to bed, preparing for the torture that woman would bring.

**Thats the first chapter, stay tuned for the next one!**

**Please review:)**


End file.
